Fugouri
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#08] E igual que instantes atrás con esos dos chicos, no quiere detenerse, porque más que nunca no quiere pensar en que Gou pueda rechazarlo. No cuando ese hechizo lo ha atrapado por completo, sin oportunidad de encontrar salvación alguna.


**F**_ugou__**r**_**i**

**A**omine _**D**_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T**-**D**_OW_**N** **#**0**8**

* * *

><p>Por el corredor, con el movimiento meciéndole el cabello y ondeando su falda, Nagisa encuentra que Gou posee algo extraño.<p>

La luz blanca que entra a través de las enormes ventanas destacan el andar y de forma peculiar la enmarca dándole así a los pasos que ella da el poder de alargar el pasillo por el cual van. Gou habla con Rei a su lado, ambos discuten sobre un tema que a Nagisa no le interesa. Y justo cuando ella arruga la frente para juntar los labios y hacer un puchero, Nagisa siente que la ira se vierte en su vientre. La respuesta que lleva un sonrisa problemática en Ryuugazaki es lo último que alcanza a notar antes de desviar la mirada.

Allá afuera el invierno corre deliberado, el rocío congelado entorno a los vidrios es prueba de ello. Son días, contados, los que necesita aguardar para que la navidad llegue y los regalos tapicen las raíces ya muertas de su árbol alegremente decorado. Horas, minutos y segundos, que a Nagisa le gustaría compartir con alguien más.

"Rei-_kun_ tacaño"

"Por favor no pidas cosas imposibles, Gou-_san_"

Los ojos se vuelven veloces a Rei, y el color rosa oscuro de Nagisa se hiela. Las palabras, el sonido de su voz y esas expresiones lo enferman repentinamente. Sus manos, entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda, se frotan una contra la otra enérgicamente. El calor que generan le incendia, quemándole la piel. Las cejas se deforman y la frente se tensa severamente.

Todo debido a esa aura que ronda a la hermana menor de los Matsuoka.

Nagisa no comprende, no aún, qué es aquello que lo trastorna. Lo que ocasiona su inexplicable molestia y la poca paciencia que ahora parece tenerle a Ryuugazaki, cuando antes cualquier cosa, movimiento o palabra que dijera podría resbalarse hasta perderse en la nada. ¿Qué posee Gou que le hace desear como un loco desvanecerlo todo hasta que solo él y ella se queden solos?

Las risas cortadas, débiles de aquellos que corren de un lado a otro afuera del edificio hacen que Nagisa regrese la vista a los ventanales. La alegría, diversión, que trazan en los jardines que comienzan a tapizarse de blanco transforman la ira de su cuerpo en una ola de tristeza que de inmediato se le prensa de la garganta intentando asfixiarlo.

Sí Nagisa le pidiera a Gou que se quedara a su lado, ¿podría encontrar la respuesta a todo esto?

"Yo también quiero pasar la navidad con Nagisa-_kun_ y los demás"

Esta vez Hazuki no clava la vista en Rei, al contrario, cierra los ojos por un instante, suspirando pesadamente y dejandole en la boca un sabor amargo esa sonrisa que se pinta por sí a ese par le da por voltearle a ver.

"Estúpido, Rei-_kun_. No sabes nada"

Gou murmura, molesta, sonrojada de su enfado, con el rostro desviado al lado contrario de Ryuugazaki, y Nagisa no se entera de ello. Él sigue concentrado en los alumnos que juegan, en la sinceridad y honestidad de lo dicho por Rei, y en su propio egoísmo.

La caminata no termina, y allá abajo, en los jardines, sucede algo que a Nagisa perturba. Un grupo de chicas se ha detenido a causa de que la llegada de un chico. Él joven lleva un regalo en manos, habla pero Hazuki no alcanza a descifrar las palabras. Tras ello las demás señoritas estallan en risas y gritos que no suenan a nada, todas, excepto una.

"_Una confesión_"

Hazuki acierta, sobre todo cuando los dejan solos.

Sí su estado de ánimo fuese otro habría dejado la mirada puesta en ambos. Habría esperado e incluso invitado a los demás como espectadores de dicho acto, pero no, hoy no. Y aún cuando todavía no estaba dictaminado, Nagisa no quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que el chico fuese rechazado en vísperas de navidad.

Centra la mirada al frente, olvidándose del acto, para encontrar con que solo unos cuantos pasos el pasillo los hará dar vuelta a la derecha. Ya no sabe sí Gou y Rei siguen platicando, tampoco sí la nieve continúa cayendo o qué hora marcan las manecillas del reloj que se aferra a su muñeca. Salvo una sola cosa.

"Discutamos con Makoto_-senpai _y Haruka_-senpai_ sobre la fiesta de navidad"

Los pasos de Ryuugazaki le hacen ganar cierta distancia de ventaja y es el primero en girar la esquina al tiempo en que va contando acerca de planes que Hazuki no quisiera compartir con nadie, excepto con ella. La nívea luz se intensifica alrededor de Gou y Nagisa sin pensarlo acelera sus pasos, extiendo la mano para alcanzar la de ella, deteniendo su andar y atrayéndola hacia él. El movimiento es lo suficiente rápido para evitar que Gou reaccione de manera negativa y que Rei se percate de lo que sucede a sus espaldas. El impulso y la adrenalina que lo dispara le susurran a Nagisa que corra en dirección contraria. La senda que se extiende parece tan distinta, el conjuro que se ata a los cabellos rojizos de Gou estalla y el sol, agonizante, atiza el trigo que se encierra en los de Hazuki.

Ambos corren, Gou quiere preguntarle pero el aire que los besa tras esa carrera le sofoca las cuerdas bucales, y Nagisa solo puede pensar: "_Lo siento, Rei-chan, lo siento_"; mientras se aferra a la delgada y pequeña mano de Matsuoka.

No lo sabe, sigue sin saberlo, qué es lo que tiene que lo hace actuar egoísta, a un punto en el que no le importaría dejar a los demás por estar a solas con ella. Pero que a pesar de desconocerlo, ha aprendido a amarlo.

Gou siente que las mejillas le arden, y dichosa, entusiasmada, se encoge, apretando fuertemente los ojos, batallando entre sonreír y llorar; en cambio Nagisa puede percibir la frente rompérsele, las cejas temblarle y la sangre arremolinarse severamente en sus pómulos, porque lo que fluye de los pies hasta la cabeza es parecido a la felicidad.

E igual que instantes atrás con esos dos chicos, no quiere detenerse, porque más que nunca no quiere pensar en que Gou pueda rechazarlo.

No cuando ese hechizo lo ha atrapado por completo, sin oportunidad de encontrar salvación alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Todavía recuerdo el bullying que me hicieron cuando una vez se me ocurrió decir que soy fan del NagiGou. En fin, la cuenta regresiva sigue.


End file.
